Friendly Neighborhood Hero
by HowlingFury
Summary: AU: After the Halloween possession Xander's gains the power of an unknown comic book hero, that didn't really take off, that starts his career as a crime fighter.
1. Prologue

Friendly Neighborhood Hero

Setting: Post-Halloween. During Young Justice "Schooled".

Summary: AU: After the Halloween possession Xander's gains the power of an unknown comic book hero, that didn't really take off, that starts his career as a crime fighter.

Pairing: Xander/Artemis.

Rating: FR-21.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of the story. Disney owns Spider-Man, DC owns Young Justice, Whedon owns Xander, and if you recognize anything that I write, I don't own it.

Author's note: Xander and the others will be fourteen when Ethan comes to Sunnydale early, thus the whole Buffy the Vampire Slayer timeline is skewed. Joyce, Buffy and Dawn moved to Sunnydale when Buffy was 10. He will have the spider-cycle, and the electrified webbing from the Ultimate Spider-Man cartoon, and the web shooters from 'The Amazing Spider-Man' movie. All three Spider-Man costumes are high end, very high end, think of them like Batmans' costumes. Though he will have the rotating web shooters, there will be different carousels that holds cartridges of different webbing, these will be given to him by Batman, when he joins YJ. The Scooby gang will be a little OOC in this story. In this story the Spider-Man comics didn't really go as expected so it was discontinued. One last thing Artemis will be using MJ's nickname for Peter on Xander. If anyone can make fan art for this story that would be awesome.

Prologue

Sunnydale

June 12, 13:30 PST

2010

Xander, a fifteen year old teen male who stood 6'2" with brown hair and expressive brown eyes, stood on the edge of the high school as he was making the largest life decision in his short life, though he blamed that asshat Ethan Rayne for his circumstances and the decision that he had to make. If he had only bought the plastic gun he was going to get for his soldier costume, until he saw three variations of the same costume.

_ Xander grabbed the last plastic gun from the bin and was turning to go to the counter when he caught sight of a red and blue costume, with black lines all over it like a spider web. He walked over to it and then noticed the two other costumes, both black but with one difference, one had a white spider the other had a red glowing spider on it._

_ "Wow."_

_ "Do you like it?"_

_ Xander whirled around and stared up at the older man, "Don't sneak up on a man like that," Xander said as he huffed and then turned to look at the three costumes, "whose costume is this I don't recognize it at all."_

_ Ethan sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "That's the problem, these where supposed to be the costumes of a comic book hero that went by the name of Spider-Man."_

_ Xander looked back at the man, "Who?"_

_ "Spider-Man, he was a nerd who went to a science symposium and was bitten by a radioactive spider and gained the powers of a spider," Ethan said as he got a sly glint in his eye, "tell you what. I will sell you all three costumes for about thirty dollars."_

_ Xander looked at the man with a 'do I look stupid to you' look, "Quit pulling my leg, these three could sell for much more than that."_

_ Ethan sighed, "I have had these costumes since the middle of October, and they haven't sold at all, so that's why I'm selling them to you for thirty dollars. Plus no one wants to buy the costumes of an unknown super hero,"_

_ Xander looked at the costumes, each one looked to be made out of some kind of thin leather or something that he couldn't identify, "I'll take them then."_

_ Ethan nodded and started taking the costumes off of the mannequins and draping them over his arm and then taking them to the cash register, to ring the young man up and gently put them in three separate bags. Xander took the bags and left the store._

Xander stared down at the red mask with white eyes before a profound statement drifted through his mind _'With great power, comes great responsibility.'_ Xander sighed, then leapt off of the roof of Town hall, landing in a crouch beside his spider-cycle. Putting on his helmet he got on and drove away from Sunnydale, away from the memories that haunted him at every turn.

Gotham City

August 3, 21:21 EDT

2010

Xander sighed as he drove through Gotham, his cross country trip had been exhausting to say the least. He had dealt with a couple of the Flash's minor villains in Keystone City, Kansas, which brought him to the attention of the news media. He was just turning onto the street where his hotel was on when he looked up and saw a person crash into the nearest building. He sighed as he pulled his bike into a parking spot and shut it off. He grabbed his bag and headed for the nearest alley, he reached into his bag and pulled out the black suit with the white spider.

He quickly changed into his costume not forgetting to put on his web shooters and pulled the mask over his head. He scaled the nearest wall to the roof, then ran to the edge closest to the building that the two unknowns had crashed into.

Thwip!

A white substance shot out from his wrist to stick to the building, while he was swinging into the hole that the two made, Xander saw a sign proclaiming that the building for Gotham City Academy. _'Great, even 10,000 miles away I'm heading back to school'_ Xander thought as he lands in the building. He quickly followed the sounds of fighting to a chemistry class.

"Access Captain Atom."

Xander saw a metal android, a bare-chested man raise its arm and a glow coming from its palm. He fired a webline, catching the androids arm and swiftly pulling it to the side, causing it to fire and make another hole in the room, "Hey robot boy, haven't you heard that a teen super hero gets at least a five minute breather during fights with villains?"

Conner and Amazo look behind the android and spot a male figure crouching on top of a desk.

"Hi there, the name's Spider-Man and I'll be your butt kicker this evening," Xander said as he stared at the robot.

Amazo tilted his head studying this new hero, "Access Black Canary." It opened its mouth wide to let out a canary scream.

Xander quickly dodged the sonic waves, then hopped from desk to desk towards the robot and punched it solidly in the head, causing it to slide back several feet, "Why don't you pick on someone who can hit back harder?"

Amazo looked at the child and had to reanalyze what this child could do then, "Access Superman," the eyes glowed red and twin lasers shot out towards the child.

Spider-Man dodged around the room to get away from the lasers, he shot a webline at a desk then flung at the robot to cause a distraction and then ran at the robot, throwing every single thing at him, while using his spider sense to dodge the robots punches, which he did to a certain extent. Spider-Man slammed into and through the wall.

Kid and Robin made their way into the school and up two stories, only to see a black clad figure fly through the wall in front of them. They then heard "Access Superman." Superboy then followed the black clad person through the wall followed by the android. They then follow all three into the gym, where the black clad figure is crouched looking at the android.

From Robins' point of view, the new person looked like he was ready for a fight by his stance, he wondered who this new person was.

Spider-Man groaned then shook his head to clear out the last of the cobwebs, "Well Mr. Roboto that was a good punch. The question though is, can you do it again." Spider-Man then shot two weblines and the robot.

"Access Martian Manhunter."

The webs shot through the android and dropped to the ground, Spider-Man looked at the robot then his webs, "Well, I could make a joke about my virility but I won't go there."

Kid ran at the android but was blown back when Amazo used Canary's scream. Robin threw his batarangs but they flew through Amazo, using Manhunters intangibility. Spider-Man ran at the robot but flipped over it when it stated, "Access Captain Atom," and then blew a second hole in the gym wall. Spider-Man landed then turned quickly and fired both shooters, snagging the robot he then planted both feet then swung.

Kid, Robin and Superboy stared in stunned silence as they saw the new person throw Amazo into the wall.

"Woah."

"Sweet."

"Huh."

Ivo was shocked, this new upstart had lifted his android off its feet and flung it into the wall, several feet behind it, "Impossible."

Spider-Man looked at the older man, wearing a dress shirt, a red bow tie, green sweater vest and tan khakis, "Not really, you just have to know about how spider webs work." Spider-Man stopped and looked at the man, "Really, a bow tie who do you think you are Doctor Who?"

Ivo looked stunned, did that impertinent child make fun of him, then angry, "Amazo, destroy that bug. Priority Alpha."

Spider-Man sighed in frustration, "Really? I would think that a man of science would know the difference between an arachnid and an insect."

"Access Flash." Amazo ran at the child, but he was dodged when Spider-Man, back flipped onto the wall.

Superboy, Kid Flash and Robin snapped out of their stupor and joined the fight, and all four teens where slowly pushing the android into a corner, when Kid was unlucky caught by the android.

"Access Superman," Amazo then started to squeeze the Flash child to death when it saw an arrow coming towards it, "Access Martian Manhunter." The arrow flew through it, but Kid Flash was also dropped.

Spider-Man narrowed his eyes, "All right Tin Man, and I have had enough of you. On my mark we all attack. Mark." The fight was once again joined Spider-Man waited for the perfect opportunity to strike, and when it did he struck hard. He shot two weblines at the robot and when they struck he let loose with a 20,000 volt jolt along the webs and into the robot causing massive electrical damage to its computer processes. Amazo seized up and slowly fell onto its back, slowly going offline.

Robin rushed over, "Quick, help me disassemble him." Kid and Superboy went to help him.

"Yeah, I put a 20,000 volt charge into that mean machine. It's not getting up at all," Spider-Man said as he worked the kinks out.

"Don't take any chances," a dark skinned teen said as he ran through the double doors, followed by a flying green girl, though they both stopped when they noticed the black clad figure.

Spider-Man waved, "Hi, how's it going?"

"Good," Miss Martian asked as she unconsciously tried to read the persons mind, but was blocked by a strange mental shield in the form of a web.

_Careful child, you are not ready to know the secrets that he holds._

M'gann tried to jolt away from the power of the telepathic voice.

_Hahahaha,_ the voice let out a throaty chuckle,_ don't worry child I won't hurt you, that is in less you try to hurt Spider-Man._

Spider-Man silently chuckled, "Well, it was nice fighting with you all, but I gotta go, TTFN." Spider-Man then quickly left by the opened window that Ivo had used to get in.

All the teens looked at each other and asked an important question, "Who was that?"

Mount Justice

August 4, 1:06 EDT

2010

"The Amazo Android is in pieces and is safely being analyzed at the two separate Star Labs, but Ivo escaped and since he originated the tech he is arguably more dangerous than the android," Aqualad said as he debriefed Batman, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Red Tornado and the Martian Manhunter.

"Capturing the professor will be a League priority," Black Canary stated.

"But we understand that your mission encountered several other complications," Manhunter said as he crossed his arms and stared at the teenagers.

Four looked towards Superboy, who winced at the stares from his teammates.

Batman stepped forward and looked down at Superboy and the others, "Complications come with the job. Your ability to handle them has impressed the League."

Superboy looked up to meet Batmans gaze, "The whole League?"

"Given time, yes. Kryptonians, as you know, have extremely hard heads. Of course there is no shame in asking for help. That's why the League exists—because there are even some problems that we can't handle."

"Please, even if we did need help, we wouldn't get the chance to ask," Robin burst out as he yanked the arrow from behind his back, "look familiar?"

Batman took the arrow and examined it, then handed it to Green Arrow, who got a closer look, "We didn't follow you." Green Arrow took and arrow out of his quiver and held the two up.

"And that's not your arrow, but that means-Speedy!" Robin exclaimed.

Kaldur smiled, "He has our backs."

Kid Flash ran up and snagged the arrow out of Green Arrows hand, "Souvenir!"

Batman cleared his throat, "Now tell us about this _Spider-Man_."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

New York

August 21, 03:45 EDT

2010

Spider-Man swung onto the spire of the Empire State building, flipped around, back to the spire and leaned back to look out at his city, it had been eighteen days since he had fought the robot and after he left he had got changed and back on his way to New York and to the apartment that was waiting for him.

_ After Buffy, Willow, Cordelia, Deadboy and himself escorted all the children that they could find after that nights fiasco with their costumes, Xander walked home by himself and when he got into his house, he went up to his room and got undressed to get in bed when his head hit the pillow he fell asleep._

_Xander jolted awake, but only saw darkness, except for the cone of light that he was in, "Hello?"_

_ "Welcome to the Web Alexander Harris."_

_ Xander spun around and saw a redheaded woman, wearing a red trench coat, red boots, black boots and red sunglasses, "Who are you?"_

_ Madame Webb smiled at the young man who had dresses up as Spider-Man, "I am Madame Webb. I watch and care for the Web across the multiverse, and in each universe there is a Spider-Man, who is the center of the Web, but this universe hasn't had one and was about to crumble under the weight of its villains and heroes."_

_ Xander looked at Madame Webb with a skeptical look, "I don't believe that."_

_ Madame Webb sighed, "Unfortunately it's true, but without Spider-Mans' unique moral code to encourage young people with powers to take up the weight of becoming heroes, they turn to become villains."_

_ Xander thought about that for a minute or more, "What was his moral code?"_

_ Madame Webb stared at Alexander, "Can you not remember it?"_

_ Xander was about to tell her 'no' but then it came to him, "With great power comes great responsibility."_

_ Madame Webb nodded, "That code has a certain innate ability to lift the Spider-Mens spirit up when it has sunk to its lowest points, but combined with your own moral code it will have the ability to inspire this worlds young heroes to stand and be counted among the greatest heroes of all time and for there to a team of young heroes for centuries to come, but it all comes down to what your choice is."_

_ "What choice?"_

_ "To both stay as Spider-Man and inspire young heroes or for me to take the powers that you have gained away forever and to let this world crumble into nothing."_

_ Xander fell back and landed on a chair that appeared, rocked by the choices that where presented before him. He sat there for a while trying to weigh the pros and cons of each choice. Xander sighed as he rubbed his face and then stood up, "I'll stay as Spider-Man."_

_ Madame Webb nodded, "I will warn you, for you to truly grasp his code you will need to feel the loss he felt to truly engrave it into your psyche instead of it just being imprinted there."_

_ Xander looked at Madame Webb with a stunned look, "What?"_

_ Madame Webb sighed, "When his Uncle Ben was murdered, his last words where engraved into his mind, body and soul. You need that to happen to you, because if it's only imprinted it will not have the same effect."_

_ Xander hung his head, "Who will it be?"_

_ Madame Webb shrugged and shook her head, "I have no clue."_

_Xander lifted his head and the look that he sent at Madame Webb, made her blood freeze, "You're lying."_

_Madame Webb stared at Alexander, "If I told you, you would try to change it, just like you challenging that prophecy that stated that Elizabeth 'Buffy' Summers was fated to die. That cannot be allowed to happen, Spider-Man has been shaped by the losses of his loved ones. You must also feel these losses to shape you into the Spider-Man that this world needs." Alexander looked at her with such an expression on his face that it almost made her want to tell him everything that was going to happen to him, but she held firm._

_Xander sighed when he saw that she wasn't going to tell him anything about what was coming, "Anything else?"_

"_Yes. But they are things I will only tell you if you chose to stay as Spider-Man."_

_Xander fell back and landed on a chair that appeared, rocked by the choices that where presented before him. He sat there for a while trying to weigh the pros and cons of each choice. Could he really condemn one of his friends to die? But if he didn't, he was dooming the world, however, how he knew he could trust this Madame Webb? What if all of this was just setting the path for dooming the world instead of saving it?_

_Xander sighed as he rubbed his face and then stood up, "I'll stay as Spider-Man, but only in one condition."_

_"Oh, and what that will be?"_

_"I want you to give me your word, in the name of your immortal soul or whatever you have in place of it, that you are telling me the truth. That this isn't an evil plan to just doom the world instead of saving it."_

_Madame Webb eyes opened wide despite the fact that she was blind, she really wasn't expecting that reaction of the young man in front of her. But then, the Powers had not seen this same man saving the Slayer, she had picked well indeed, this was gonna be interesting._

_"Very well, you have my word, satisfied?"_

_"Yes, now tell me what else I need to know."_

_"There is a bank account in your name at the New York Banking and Loan. I am also giving you the Spider cycle and electrified webbing from one of the alternate Earths. There is also a small apartment building in the Lower East-side of Manhattan Island, it has a good sized basement and it connects to a 'lost' railway line that will take anywhere on the island," Madame Web said as she held out a brown manila envelope towards Alexander. She then pulled out another envelope, "This has a list of people who you should find to put an extra team together in the shadows of the Light. I will wish you good luck Spider-Man, but I know you believe in making your own luck."_

_Xander took the envelopes from Madame Webb, "These won't be here when I wake up."_

_Madame Webb arched an eyebrow, "What makes you think that you're asleep?"_

Spider-Man sighed when his spider sense warned him that someone was behind him, there was about ten people on Earth who could find him, and only one that would try to surprise him, "What can I help you with Batman?"

Batmans eyes narrowed slightly, "Who are you."

Spider-Man thought for a second, "It depends on who you ask. Some people call me amazing, some call me spectacular, a few call me ultimate, and there are some who call me astonishing," he turned to look at Batman.

If Batman was truthful to himself, those wide white eyes on his mask unnerved him a little bit, but only because that he couldn't see what he was thinking, "I want you to join a team. It's called Young Justice and is mostly formed by young heroes like you."

Spider-Man threw back his head and laughed, after a few seconds he stopped laughing and wiped away imaginary tears, "You are laugh riot Bats. Me join the sidekick team," he shook his head, "sorry Bats, I'm not a team player."

Batman narrowed even more, "You do that or you join the League and get stuck in crew controlling duty."

Xander eyes opened wide behind his mask, who did this guy think he was? Granted, he was Batman, but still, couldn't they have asked a nicer guy to do this job?

Spider-Man looked back at Batman, then climbed down the spire, when he got to the roof he jumped his way to where Batman stood. He got down there and stood in front of the Batman, the most feared man of the underworld mob and other degenerates in Gotham, he tilted his head side to side studying him, "Let me guess, you are the one nicely asking me because Superman is fighting an alien in space and Green Arrow is on a date?"

Superman was fighting something in space at least once a month, and everyone knew Green Arrow was Oliver Queen, that mask didn't fool anyone, not with that beard anyway.

"Superman is helping to evacuate people in Africa after a flood, but you are right about Green Arrow."

"Fine I'll join the team for now, but if you put me in charge I'll quit and that is not up for negotiation at all."

Batman nods, "Deal."

"So where is the club house?"

"In Rhode Island," Batman said as Spider-Man looked down at his arm as a keypad slid out and he typed a command.

"My ride should be here in a minute," Spider-Man said as he looked over at Batman, "I take it you won't be needing a ride?"

Batman arched an eyebrow and then looked up, there in the sky was a black shape of an airplane hovering above them both.

"Well know don't I feel stupid for asking," Spider-Man muttered as a low whirling noise caught both their attention, they both looked and what looked like a motorcycle came to stop hovering besides Spider-Man, "well, this is the spider cycle."

Batman walked up to the cycle and gave it a once over, "Impressive, let's get going."

Spider-Man sighed, "You need to lighten up."

"I'll lighten up when I'm died."

Spider-Man climbed onto his hover cycle, "Now that's a morbid thought. Where in Rhode Island?"

"Follow me."

Spider-Man shook his head and then put on his helmet, while Batman shot his grapple hook, at the slot under the batwing for the hook, and then pushed the button to take him up to the cockpit, he climbed onto his bike and followed the batwing to Rhode Island.

Mount Justice

August 21, 04:00 EDT

2010

Artemis sighed irritably, "Why are we still here?"

Red Tornado looked at the female blonde archer, "Batman wants you to meet your new teammate."

Wally, Kaldur, Dick, Connor and Megan looked over at Red Tornado, "Who?"

"Batman to Red Tornado, open the hanger bay, and tell the team to come."

"Acknowledged Batman," Red turned to the young ones, "follow." He then headed to the hanger bay. The team followed slowly behind Red Tornado, to discuss who their new teammate was going to be.

"Speedy, it has got to be Speedy."

"Maybe a new hero has a partner that he had join our team."

"It could be Spider-Man."

That statement stopped the others in their tracks and they stared at Connor, who shrugged.

Kaldur looked thoughtful and then nodded, "That could be true. Let's get to the hanger bay." They started walking again, making it to the hanger bay just in time to see the Batwing land, followed by a motorcycle type thing that stopped and hovered by the batwing, then the four hover pads slowly moved until it looked like a four wheeler, then the four wheels came together to make it into a motorcycle.

Spider-Man sighed as he looked at the team, and saw that they had added a new member, who was probably the person who fired the arrow during that robot fiasco, and if he was honest with himself, she was good looking, she had blonde hair, wore a green suit, that showed her slightly muscle toned stomach, and had a light green arrow on her chest, he took off his helmet and hung it on the cycles' handle, "You must be new," Spider-Man looked over at Batman, "So this is the Young Justice."

The team looked at Spider-Man with looks of confusion, "What did you call us?"

Spider-Man sighed again then pointed at the adults, "They are the Justice League, and you lot are their partners, hence Young Justice."

The others looked at each other, "Why didn't any of us think of it?"

Spider-Man shrugged, "Sometimes even the simplest answers can evade sharp minds like yours."

"This is Spider-Man, he is joining the team, but will be based in New York, I'll set up a zeta tube near your apartment," Batman stated as he walked over to the Zeta tubes and encoded Spider-Man into it.

_Access Granted Spider-Man B08_

Spider-Man nodded, "Sounds like a good idea."

"Why are you wearing a different costume?"

Spider-Man looked at Kid Flash, "Because this is my normal suit, the suit I wore when I first met you is undergoing some work."

"Why didn't you come back to the team when they could have used your help," Artemis asked as she glared at the masked hero, she slightly backed away when those solid white eyes turned to look at her.

"This is a team of former sidekicks, I have never been a sidekick. I am the first Spider-Man."

"What about Black Spider," Artemis asks as she continued to glare at Spider-Man, but stepped back a few feet when an aura of pure anger surrounded the hero.

Spider-Man glared at the archer from behind the white lens, "Never mention that wanna be assassin to me again. He will never be more than a thug who is agile and skilled in hand-to-hand combat. While I am in a different category altogether. I have the proportionate strength of a spider. I have the knowledge to make webbing. I can climb on walls, ceilings and generally stay sticking to any surface I want. I have a fast healing ability and an accelerated metabolism, so that I need a larger dose of whatever drug that an enemy uses. I am incredibly durable, I can take punch after punch and anything else that's thrown my way. That poser Black Spider is nothing compared to me!"


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry if any of you don't like the first two chapters, that you don't like that Xander just rolls over and takes it when Madame Webb tells him that he is going to lose someone, but there is a reason for it, just like there is a reason he backs down from Batman, so please just keep reading and you will find out why he just doesn't go tell both Webb and Batman to go screw themselves. If you don't like the pairing then choose any woman or girl from Marvel, but make it a rare female hero that Spider-Man hasn't dated, and give me an example of how that female would get her powers in the DC universe.

'' telepathic speech

Chapter 2

Mount Justice

August 21, 04:00 EDT

2010

Spider-Man walked back to his bike, slammed his helmet on and then got on and left the mountain as quickly as he arrived, making Red Tornado quickly open the hanger bay door open so that he wouldn't crash. Everyone looked out of the open hanger bay door, then turned to look at Artemis, who shrugged.

"What, how was I supposed to know that mentioning Black Spider would piss him off?"

Wally, Kaldur and Connor nodded in agreement, while M'gann and Robin shook their head in disbelief.

Batman looked to Robin, "Its time to go."

Robin nodded, "See you tomorrow." He climbed up to the cockpit of the Batwing and got into the backseat. The team watched as Batman and Robin left, sending a signal to the others.

"I must go as well," Kaldur said as he walked out of the hanger bay and towards the zeta-tubes, followed by Wally and Artemis. While Connor and M'gann went to their rooms.

Xander was angrily muttering under his breath as he flew back to New York, "Comparing me to that giant douche bag is an insult to all us Spider-Men on the Web." That also brought up what Webb also told him, away from prying ears.

_ Xander was about to ignore what the lady was saying just to think of what he was going to do in the morning._

'_Sorry Alexander but I need you to pay attention to this, so that you can fool the Powers that Be.'_

'_Hey I don't care, with Peter Parkers abilities I can help Buffy out on the front lines.'_

_Webb mentally sighed, wondering if the original Madame Webb had this hard of a time with Peter, 'You do that and then you can say goodbye to your friends and family, for the Powers that Be want you destroyed for what you did to their prophecy, they will write you out of existence, make it so that you will never have been born.'_

_Xander mentally took a step back, 'They can't do that.'_

'_They can and they will Alexander, they do not care about Gods rule of free will among us mortals. They have gotten drunk on their own power and they deem you a danger to their plans of balance. So I stepped in told them that I could convince to leave Sunnydale for a very long time, and that you will never return,'_

'_How?'_

'_I have hired a contract killer to make it look like Buffy, Willow, Cordelia, Rupert, Joyce and Dawn are dead, but you will have to play along and think that they are dead. The Powers will also think that they are dead, thanks to a little help from the archangel brigade.'_

'_Why?'_

'_Because to protect you from the Powers your friends have to 'die'. So when that happens the Powers will be watching you carefully to make sure that you have made the choice to leave Sunnydale.'_

'_What?'_

_Webb sighed and looked at Alexander, and realized that Alexanders' mind might have shut down when she told him his family might have to die for him to not get erased from existence, so she repeated everything._

_Xander snapped out of his daze 'When?'_

'_Near the end of the school year.'_

'_Who?'_

'_Deadshot.'_

_Xander sighed, then clenched his fist and glared at Webb, 'If I ever find out who those asswipe Powers are I'll destroy them.'_

_Webb stared back at Alexander impassively, 'I'm already on it. On another note I will be visiting one other person to tell them what will be going on. Who you are, and what you will be doing.'_

'_Are you sure?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_Fine.'_

'_I'll give you a signal for when I find a way to the Powers so that you can give them what they deserve.'_

'_Okay. Who are you telling?'_

_Webb smiled, 'You'll find out when you go through the papers that I gave you.'_

'_Has anyone ever told that that is annoying?'_

_Webb chuckled 'All the time.'_

'_Fine keep your secrets.'_

Spider-Man sighed as he shifted the Spider cycle into four wheel mode as he came to the secret tunnel that led to his 'Spider Web' as he was calling it. He knew that if someone brought up that bastard that he would get angry, he even tried to be prepared for that, but it still made him angry, what he had said about that asshat Black Spider was entirely true, he gave every single Spider-Man on the Web a bad name. When he was close to where his Spider Web was, he punched in the code to open the hidden wall on his cycle, and then drove in, with the wall closing behind him.

Xander pulled of the mask and took a deep breath, then went to change into his sleep wear, so that he could go to sleep. He sighed when his spider-sense flared a little, "What?"

"I thought that we talked about your reaction to Black Spider?"

'We did, but every time his name is mentioned, my blood boils. And I think I have come up with a reason that is."

"Why?"

"I think that Black Spider was supposed to be this worlds Spider-Man, but since he is an assassin instead," Xander said as he waved his hand in a 'there you have it' gesture.

Batman nodded, "That could be. But in the meantime try not to go off on your teammates. Another thing, next time I tell you to do something don't give in so easily, that's not your style, and those Powers might have an eye on you just in case."

Xander nodded, "Yeah I know, I was kicking myself on the way to Rhode Island." Xander looked over to Batman, but he was gone, he shook his head and then changed into his pajamas, then headed up to his room via the hidden elevator.

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep_

Xander groaned as he reached over and slapped his alarm clock to silence it. He tossed the blankets off and sat up, ready to get what he had to do for the day done. He got dressed and ate a quick breakfast of life cereal and orange juice, he then left to run his errands.

His first stop was to the nearest school, so that he could register for the next school year, which was coincidentally named Midtown High School, even though it wasn't at the midpoint in Manhattan. His last stop was to the top newspaper seller in Manhattan, so that he could get a job as a photographer. He took the train to Times Square, where he looked up at the spinning planet of the New York Daily Planet, this was one of several on the east coast and on the west coast. He looked down at the newspaper in his hands, the headline jumping out at him, "Cash reward for pictures of New Yorks' first superhero".


End file.
